Naru's Lover
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: FemNaruSasu SasuNaru, Sakura bashing. Naru Uzumaki's back in Konoha and is there to wrack havoc. But there she meets old freinds, new freinds, enemies and... love? Sequel: Finally Ninja
1. The Reunited

Chapter 1

**Twinkle: So I decided to make a new story.**

Summary

FemNaruSasu SasuNaru, Sakura bashing. Naru Uzumaki's back in Konoha and is there to wrack havoc. But there she meets old friends, new friends, enemies and new... love? Sequel: Finally Ninja

|**(Edited On: 10/29/10)** - Made the story more understand able. Grammar.|

* * *

Naru Uzumaki was a nice girl. Besides her shitty past, she was one good kid.

The village people of Konoha hated her for something that wasn't under her control. But who cares? Let those people be asses. She traveled silently towards the large building towards the east side of the village using the shadows of the alleys. When she finally reached the dormitory school building, she sighed. _Here goes nothing._ she thought.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama? Somebody's at the door." the assistant principal Shizune told her employer.

"Let her in." Tsunade said as Shizune opened the door. A blond girl, clad in black, stepped in the room. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naru. Naru Uzumaki. I know this is so sudden but I would like to attend this school. I have no money so I can't buy a home and I don't really think it's a good idea to send me to the council of the village."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, curious. The blond looked about the room as if looking for somebody before looking back at Tsunade and sighed.

"I... I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Naru said quietly. Tsunade nodded in recognition.

"I see." Tsunade said while reaching into a drawer and pulling something out. "Here's your room key, and schedule."

At this, Naru's face lit up. "Really? Thanks a lot!" Naru said as she took the things and walk, no scratch that, ran out of the office.

* * *

"Yes! Now I won't be homeless and I don't have to worry about those old bags on the concil and- Ompf!." Naru yelped as she fell on her ass.

"Oh? So this is where you fled off to, huh?" said a deep voice mockingly.

_Oh HELL no!_ Naru thought when she realized who's voice it was. "What in the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naru said through clenched teeth, glared at her ass of a best friend.

"I came to... uh... enroll in school of course..." Sasuke said, covering up his mistake. "Dobe."

"Ugh! Will you quit calling me that?" Naru yelled.

"Fine. Just take me to the office."

Naru, albeit reluctantly, took Sasuke to office.

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan? This is my asshole of a friend, Sasuke Uchiha." Naru said boredly, pointing to the raven.

"Naru?" Sasuke said, obviously pissed off. But when was he not?

"Yes, teme?"

"I think you can go now."

"Good. I was just about to leave. Bye Tsunade-sama." Naru said as she left the room and traveled over to dorm.

* * *

Since it was Naru's first day (and the weekend), she didn't have any classes that day. So she was in her room listening to her iPod that was on it's speakers, singing along to the song that was blaring through the speakers.

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one can ever tame_

_this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_it's not the real me _

_No one can ever tame this animal_

She unpacking her bag of what little clothes which consisted of orange tops and pants. But her most prized possessions where at the bottom of the bag: Her plushy Kyuubi and her sweatshirt with a picture of Kyuubi on it.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_so what if you can see_

_the darker side of me_

_no one can ever tame_

_this animal I have become_

When she was in the process of taking off her shirt to change into her other orange top, somebody walked. She gasped before covering herself with her hands, blushing. She glared at the raven that she swore came to ruin her day.

"AH! What the fucking hell are you doing in here?" she asked Sasuke.

He smirked at her discomfort. "This is my dorm."

"Is there no Kami at all?" she yelled to the ceiling.

* * *

After a few minutes of arguement that there's too much orange or black in the room, they came to an agreement. Since orange and black where Naru's favorite colors and black was Sasuke's, the room was decided as to be orange and black, in Naru's favor.

While Sasuke unpacked, Naru went to take a personal tour of the school. On her way to the lunchroom to get ramen, somebody was running down the hallway and bumped into her.

"Sorry..." the boy said looking at her. He had two big red fang-like tattoos on his face, brown eyes, and hair that matches. "I don't I've seen you around. You must be new."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well anyways, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And you are?"

"Naru Uzumaki."

"Hey dobe?" came a voice from down the hallway. Naru turned around.

"What do you want?"

"You left your clothes all over the floor." Sasuke said.

"And?"

"Go clean it up."

"No. I'm hungry and there's nothing you can do to make me go back to that room, teme."

"Judging by the fact you guys know so much about each other, you must know each other from somewhere." Kiba cut in. The raven Uchiha glanced at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You?" Sasuke said looking at Kiba.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Well since I'm going to the lunchroom, I can take you guys there. You can sit anywhere but just don't sit at the table in the back. A boy with blood-red hair, jade eyes, and no eyebrows sits there. He has a tattoo on his forehead in kanji. He will kill anybody who attempts to join him."

The two noded, Naru grinning like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke decided that he would get his food and go back to the room, saying that he didn't want to be surround by 'idiots' as he so nice put it.

After Sasuke left, Naru was looking for the boy Kiba described. Naru spotted the boy setting his plate down at his table, but he was still standing. Naru took this chance to run and tackle the boy.

The lunchroom was silent. _She's done for._ Kiba thought as he shook his head sadly. _Hadn't even been here a day._

"What are you doing? Get off of me! Now!" the boy yelled.

"Aww. Your so mean Gaara-kun."

_That voice._ Gaara thought. From his position under the girl he couldn't see who it was. He shook his head. _She wouldn't come here of all places._

"You don't even remember your own little demon sister? That's harsh." she said to him. She got up. "Oh well." she said as she left the lunchroom.

* * *

Ring-Ring, Rin- CRASH.

The alarm clock was thrown at the floor to stop it's ringing that signal the female in bed that it was time to get up. She got up and got dress leaving Sasuke behind who woke up after she left.

Naru was walking down the hallway and sat down on one of the benches.

"Naru." Naru jumped in the air before glaring behind her. Gaara was just staring at her.

"What the hell man! Don't do that!" she whisper yelled. He simple sat down next to her, not even fazed by her icy glare. He turned and looked at her.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you in Suna?" She sighed and out her head down, looking at the ground.

"The people in Suna figured out about _her_ so I had to leave. I don't even know where Aniki is." she said. He sighed.

_This is going to be a long school year._ he thought.

* * *

**Twinkle: So, do you think I should continue this story? If so, review.**


	2. The New Enemy

Chapter 2

**Twinkle: Hey you guys. Thx to my favorite author Ladey Heartly and my new favorite reviewer, trsofnaruto, for the reviews. -cries- You guys are so supportive. Anyway, I'm not in this story. All about Naru and Sasuke. Well you know the drill. REROLL THE LAST STORY!**

Recap

_While walking through the hallway..._

_"NARU UZUMAKI!" came the deep voice of Gaara. Naru looked through the crowd to see her friend come super fast in her direction._

_"Oh SHIT!" she screamed as she went running down the hallway. He sent his sand after Naru. Naru was lucky enough to have passed by a water fountain so she turned it on Gaara._

_"WTFH! You know water makes sand muddy!" he yelled at her. "Why the hell did you leave the sand?" he asked after they sat down to rest._

_"I had to transfer cause of Kyuubi." she said.

* * *

_

"They still haven't got over it?" Gaara asked his best friend.

"No." she said looking sorrow filling her eyes and soul. She felt the liquid fill her eyes.

"Aw, come on. I know your not going to cry."

She started trembling. 'I will not cry. I will not cry.' she chanted in her head.

"**It's okay to cry sometimes." **came the soothing voice of Kyuubi. That's it. She couldn't take it. The memories came back like the water from a dam that had been broken. She started to cry hard. She jumped on Gaara, clutching to his shirt. "I-it's just not fair! I di-didn't do anything! After you left, they were happy! Then when I came, the beatings I got in Konoha doubled! I didn't do anything to their village! But they said all host were damned!" she screamed into his shirt.

Gaara wasn't really the one to comfort people. But she was different. The same happened him, the memories came back, but he didn't cry. He scowled. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Shh, shh. It's okay. Don't cry." he said to the best of his ability of comforting. She started to calm down. After a few minutes, she calmed down and the tears were gone. Her eyes weren't red anymore. All signs of her crying were gone.

"Come on. We'd better get to class or else." Gaara said. "Let me see you schedule." he said extending his hand. She gave him a piece of paper. "Cool. We have the same schedule. Just follow me for the rest of the day." She nodded and gave him her trademark shit-eating grin.

"Right, let's go." she said. '3.. 2.. 1..' Gaara counted in his head. "Where do we go?" she said facing Gaara.

"This way." he said sighing before walking away.

* * *

"Oi, Gaara? Where do you sit?" asked Naru. They were the first one's there.

"In the way back." Gaara said pointing to the back of the room. He walked to the back with Naru in tow. He sat, she sat. All was going well in complete silence until...

"OMG! It's that kid who pounced Gaara yesterday!" a pink-hair girl shrieked

"I wonder why she's still alive?" a pale blonde-haired girl questioned. Naru turned to them. Not a second later, she put her head back down.

"Did she just ignore us?" the blonde said annoyed.

"Yes I did." Naru answered at last.

"Look newbie. We run this school. And as of now, your at the bottom of the food chain." the pink haired one said.

"Oh boo-hoo." Naru said, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice, head still down.

"That's right. You better cry." the blonde said.

Naru lifted her head. "It's called sarcasm, dumb ass. Learn about it." And back down her head went.

"Why yo-" The pink-haired girl was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Kids started filing into the room.

"I hope Sasuke-teme isn't-" Naru started lifting her head.

"Hope what, dope?"

Thump. Head meet desk. "Whoopee dee fucking doo. The asshole is here."

"Aw. Why so mean?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Cause you, my good friend,not, are an asshole." Naru said. At this moment, pinky came over and hit Naru on the head, her head hit the desk with a loud 'thump'. "Don't talk about this nice handsome boy like that!"

Gaara and Sasuke smirked.

"You did not want to do that." Sasuke stated. Naru lifted her fist and impaled into Sakura's stomach, sending her flying into the blackboard, missing the teachers head by an inch.

The gray haired man walked into his room, again, more carefully. After he was sure there would be no more flying students, he smiled and started class. "Hello class. Sakura, you can got to your seat now."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." the said student said getting up. On her way back to her seat she glared at Naru, who again, had her head down.

"We have two new students today. Would you come up and introduce yourselves?" Kakashi said.

The two got up, reluctantly, and walked to the front of the room.

"Hi. I'm Naru Uzumaki. I don't like my past, Sasuke-teme, and most people. I like ramen, playing my guitar, and sleeping. Don't..." she said her voice becoming more dangerous. "EVER ask about my past." She turned to Sasuke. He sighed.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like everyone except for two people. I enjoy getting on dobe's nerves (insert Naru's eye twitching) and also playing guitar"

"Stupid asshole." Naru said arms crossed and eyes closed. Sakura took this opportunity to throw her pen at Naru's head but: Mission failed. Naru caught the pen in between her fingers, and flicked it back at Sakura.

"Ha. Score two point. I never knew choosing a nickname for you would be so hard. I have so far the following: Bitch, whore, slut, or forehead. I bet my brother would have a nice time using your head as a canvas."

Gaara chuckled. "Your right as always Naru. Deidara would have the time of his life."

"Well, you two can go sit down now." Kakashi said. They both hn'ed and went back to there seats.

* * *

It was lunch time and Naru was in her dorm. She had her guitar case on her back and was about to walk out the door when... **"Kit, I think you should take the window. Then you won't have to worry about anyone following you."**

Naru thought about the idea from the fox. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door.

As Naru was walking down the hall, she summoned a big crowd. They were all wondering where she was going with that case.

After she made it outside, she could still sense the crowd's presence. She sighed and opened the case. After she had everything set up. She started to strum, and then started to sing.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The beat intensed.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain_

_I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

After she finished, the crowd was really BIG. They all started to clap. Smiling as she packed, she felt really happy. They would be nice to her. Until they know her secret of course.

* * *

**Twinkle: Done. So what do you think? REVIEW! Bye ^^.**_  
_


	3. The Annoying Bitch

**Twinkle: Hey people. You guys rock. I would like to thank Ladey Heartly, and trsofnaruto, my two favorite reviewers. And now adding to the list, Crazy Razy xD and librarycat9. You are my inspiration. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I NEED A FUCKING BETA! My friend KrazeeNingaChick (don't ask me why she spelled ninja wrong on purpose and also check out her story, A Blurry Angel) was going to do it but doesn't have enough words in her story or something. In the last chappie, I said Deidara was Naru's cousin. He's actual her bro. Just making that clear. Oh well. START ROLLING!

* * *

**

Recap

_After she finished, the crowd was really BIG. They all started to clap. Smiling as she packed, she felt really happy. They would be nice to her. Until they know her secret of course._ (A/N: Sorry guys, couldn't do a big recap.)

* * *

As Naru, walked back to her dorm, she felt sad. 'If Deidara-nii-chan was here.' she thought sadly. She started to feel her eyes burn. She was going to cry. She had to get back to her room before she started crying hard. Naru ran. She ran until she bumped into someone. She quickly got up without looking at the person. "Gomen." she said before running again.

Once in her room she put her guitar in the closet, changed into her Kyuubi shirt, and plopped onto the bed. She gripped tightly onto the plushie and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

As he made his way down the hallway, Deidara couldn't help but think about his little,but not younger, sister had bumped into him a just kept running. Though probably nobody else noticed, she was crying and he felt bad. He made it to her room and entered, using the key the principal Tsunade gave him. He saw her on the bed, clutching Kyuubi tightly, sleep. He chuckled when he saw Naru's dry tears on her face. 'She cried herself to sleep, hn.' he thought. The blonde put his things down. He walked over to the bed and picked up the girl bridal style. He sat in a chair by the bed with her in his lap.

She, losing her warmth, snuggled closer to her brother. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

It was after school hours when Sasuke reach his room. Entering he found to blondes cuddled up in a chair. Deidara looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke made a single with his hand which was somewhat a wave.

"What happened, hn?"

"I don't know. During lunch, she came here, grabbed her guitar, and went outside."

Deidara sighed. He shook the blonde in his lap a little bit and she opened her eyes, slowly revealing those two big blue eyes that would have won against the sky in dominance for blue.

After Naru registered where she was, she looked back at the person holding her. "N-nii-chan?"

"Hey Naru."

"Deidara-nii-chan!" she said clinging to his neck. "Why are you here?" she asked tilting her head slightly after letting go of her brother's neck.

"I'm going to this school now. I couldn't just leave my little sister all by herself. Now could I?"

"I not little. Who's class will you be in?"

"Your class. We're the same age after all, silly."

These two were step-siblings but acted like actual brother and sister. Not to mention the blonde hair and blue eyes. When Naru was alone, she found him on the streets. From then on, they were inseparable. So since Deidara didn't know his last name, they took after Naru's mom name, Uzumaki.

"Come on. Let's go to dinner so we can talk over the past." Deidara said as Naru got out of his lap.

"Yeah. Since your family reunion is over, can you get out? You two are annoying." Sasuke said. The blondes' eye twitched. And at the same time, stuck the middle finger up at Sasuke.

"THIS IS MY ROOM TOO ASSHOLE!" Naru screamed.

* * *

The two left and went to the dinner hall, which was also the lunch room.

As the two blonde's entered the lunchroom, everything got quiet. Pinky stood up.

"Your the one who insulted Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. The two blondes sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura screamed. The siblings started to laugh so hard, they fell on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke would kill you the second he heard you call him that!" Naru said almost choking.

"Yeah! He would tear you to shreds!" Deidara yelled after his sister. The sibs got up after they stopped laughing. Someone entered the lunchroom.

"Will you two blonde idiots cut it out?"

"Humph! You always ruin the fun Mr. Stick-in-my-ass!" the two yelled in defense at the annoyed Uchiha.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and latched herself to his arm.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Get off my arm and don't call me that." he said through clenched teeth, trying his best to keep his temper under control.

"We should go out. Then we can get married, have a romantic honeymoon, have lunches on the beach..."

"Sakura?" the Uchiha said clearly pissed.

"... and we can have kids. Maybe two or three. Maybe even 5! We can kiss and make love..."

"Sakura?"

"... and feed each other and-"

POW! Sasuke had punched Sakura square in the face. When you could see his eyes, you could clearly see that his sharigan had been activated.

"SAKURA! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"Aw. I never knew Sasuke-kun was so sensitive. I'll be gentle next time."

"I don't think that you can _**be**_ careful with that big forehead of yours! Hey bro?" Naru said to Sakura, then turned towards Deidara.

"Hm?"

"I found you a new canvas; Sakura's big-ass forehead." Naru said.

"I think your right sis. Her head would be perfect for a sign that says 'I'm a slut.',hn." Deidara said looking at her head.

"Dei?"

"What, hn?"

"Can we get ramen now?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Twinkle: So what do you guys think? I need some more ideas. I won't be able to make chapter 5 until someone gives some ideas. I'll be able to do chapter 4 though. Bye ^^. REVIEW~!~!~!~!**


	4. Oh Shit

Chapter 4

**Twinkle: Hey guys. I checked my reviews and not that many of you reviewed to chapter 3. I have almost 800 hits but only 7 reviews. Now that's messed up. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Recap

_"Yeah! He would tear you to shreds!" Deidara yelled after his sister. The sibs got up after they stopped laughing. Someone entered the lunchroom._

_"Will you two blonde idiots cut it out?"_

_"Humph! You always ruin the fun Mr. Stick-in-my-ass!" the two yelled in defense at the annoyed Uchiha._

_Sakura ran over to Sasuke and latched herself to his arm._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said._

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Get off my arm and don't call me that." he said through clenched teeth, trying his best to keep his temper under control._

_"We should go out. Then we can get married, have a romantic honeymoon, have lunches on the beach..."_

_"Sakura?" the Uchiha said clearly pissed._

_"... and we can have kids. Maybe two or three. Maybe even 5! We can kiss and make love..."_

_"Sakura?"_

_"... and feed each other and-"_

_POW! Sasuke had punched Sakura square in the face. When you could see his eyes, you could clearly see that his sharigan had been activated._

_"SAKURA! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled._

_"Aw. I never knew Sasuke-kun was so sensitive. I'll be gentle next time."_

_"I don't think that you can **be** careful with that big forehead of yours! Hey bro?" Naru said to Sakura, then turned towards Deidara._

_"Hm?"_

_"I found you a new canvas; Sakura's big-ass forehead." Naru said._

_"I think your right sis. Her head would be perfect for a sign that says 'I'm a slut.',hn." Deidara said looking at her head._

_"Dei?"_

_"What, hn?"_

_"Can we get ramen now?"_

_"Sure."

* * *

_

"So Dei?" Naru said slurping ramen.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dobe."

"Was she talking to you ass wipe, un?" Deidara said glaring at Sasuke.

"Where is your dorm?" Naru said after swallowing the ramen that was in her mouth.

"In you guys dorm, un."

There was silence. 3, 2 , 1...

"WHAT! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH 2 BLONDE IDIOTS! GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" Sasuke screamed to the ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile with God in heaven...

"You get this for being such an ass wipe" God said glaring at Sasuke form Heaven.

* * *

"Did you guys just here that?"

"Yep."

* * *

The three of them are back in their dorm and Sasuke's barking orders.

"Let's get some things straight. There will be no colors in this room I don't like." Sasuke said.

"But there is three of us so we can decorate our side however we want." said Naru

"Yeah your emoness. You already have your black on your side of the room, un." said Deidara.

"Who cares. I-"

"Well bro we should start painting."

"What colors though, un?" Deidara asked his sister.

"Yellow, Blue, Red, Orange, and Black. Yellow and Blue stand for our hair and eye color. Red and Black stand for our favorite colors. And Red and Orange are Kyuubi's favorite colors. She told me that she wanted some say in the colors." Naru said.

Deidara shrugged. "I have no problem with that. Sure thing Kyuubi, un." he said.

Naru turned around. "Hey Sasuke what do you think about our... Sasuke?"

Sasuke was in a corner sulking. A black-purple aura was surrounding him. "They didn't even listen to me." he mumbled.

Deidara and Naru sweat dropped.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Be- SMASH!

"Note to self: Get a new alarm clock." Naru muttered as she got out of bed to get ready for school. It seems her alarm clock woke up the other members of her room. They all stared at the one bathroom I the corner of the room.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" they all screamed at once. Naru, being half fox, grabbed her things and rushed to the bathroom first, being sure that she locked the door.

The boys started banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on Naru! You know you always use all the hot water!" Deidara yelled.

"Well that's just to ba~d!" she singed from inside.

"Dobe, get your ass out the bathroom this instant!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! Who are you? My father!" Naru yelled. After the boys heard the shower turn on, they slumped to the floor.

"I hate cold showers. It's so annoying, un."

"Not as annoying as your sister, Deidara."

By the time Naru got out the shower, the boys had fallen back asleep. Naru tapped Deidara and told him to get in the shower.

'Now I'm glad the shower is cold or I would be so tired.' Deidara thought.

After Deidara got out the shower, the shower had warmed up. Sasuke woke up and got in.

The Uzumaki siblings, being the pranksters they are, flushed the toilet while Sasuke was in the shower.

"AHHHHHHHHH! UZUMAKI!"

In the hallway, students were walking around. When the Uchiha-Uzumaki door opened, all hell broke lose.

The siblings came skateboarding out of the room, doing all kinds of tricks.

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES PEOPLE!" Naru yelled as she almost ran into someone.

When Deidara and Naru saw their classroom, they did one final trick, a handstand. They crossed over each other, and in mid-air, did a high-five.(A/N: A really high five!) They landed on the ground with their skateboards in hand.

* * *

"Hahaha! Uchiha can't even catch up with us!" Naru said pointing to Sasuke.

"That was funny. But damn Naru. Did you have to use up most the hot water?" Deidara asked his sister.

She spun around, her hair that was all the way down to her ass, whirled in the wind. "I'm a girl. I have to look my best."

"Try another excuse. You know that's not true,un."

"Hey..." Naru said shrugging her shoulders with her eyes closed. "It was worth a try. I mean look at this. This skirt is to short and this top is to tight. I wish I my shirt with 'her' on it."

"No. You can't wear that. I don't even know why you had to bring that with you." Deidara said shaking his head.

"I have 2 good reasons why. 1: The village burnt down my house. 2: 'She' told me to bring it." Naru said counting with her fingers.

Deidara sighed. "Fine, un. Now where do you sit?"

"I sit in the back with Gaara and chicken ass."

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh really? Gaara goes here too? Sasori-dana would like to see him after all this time." Deidara said deep in thought. He snapped out of it when Naru pulled on his arm.

"Well come on. Let's sit."

After Sasuke, Naru, and Deidara sat down and got comfortable, Gaara came in.

"Why are you in my seat blondie?" Gaara said harshly to Deidara.

"So I don't get to see you for eight years and this is how you treat me?" Deidara said to Gaara.

"Yep." Gaara said smirking.

"Good. Just making sure you didn't soften up." Deidara said petting Gaara on the head while getting out his chair.

Just then, Pinky and Ino came in. "Hey Ino?" she whispered to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Why are all the new kids hanging with _him_?"

"I don't know."

"And who's that other blonde? I saw him during dinner yesterday"

"I don't know. They probably don't know his secret So you should tell them." Ino said.

Sakura turned to the group. "Hey!" she yelled. They turn towards Sakura. "You guys shouldn't be near him."

"Why? Gaara's our friend." Naru said.

"Well he's a demon."

That word. That one word. Is all it took to send Naru into Kyuubi mode.

"Oh shit." Deidara said as Naru's bangs covered her face.

"What did you just call Gaara?" Naru said, her voice cold and emotionless.

"I called him a demon. What are you going to do about it?"

Naru smirked. "What am I going to about it?" Then she started to laugh. Her bangs fell to the side of her face. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Naru screamed, her eyes red with black slits visible.

In a flash, Naru punched Sakura across that room into the blackboard. As that class came into the room after Sakura flew into the blackboard, they didn't notice it.

Naru ran to the front of the class room and grabbed Sakura by her hair. This caught the class' attention.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LABEL HIM? YOUR AREN'T HIS MOTHER!"

"That's right. He doesn't have a mom. Or a dad."

"Holy shitfuck." Deidara said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! SO SOMEBODY DOESN'T HAVE PARENTS, SO YOU PICK ON THEM FOR THE HELL OF IT! IF HE GOT A DEMON SEALED INSIDE HIM, IT WAS HIS FAULT OR CHOICE!" Naru screamed as she slung Sakura to the back of class.

Deidara ran up to Naru and hugged her. Her eyes went back to normal and she fell limp into his arms.

"There, there. It's okay." Deidara whispered in her ear.

The two went back to their seats. The class just continued to stared at Naru. Naru turned to them and glared. "What the fuck are you staring at?" she said and they all went back to talking and acted like nothing happened. Their homeroom teacher didn't show up before the bell rung so they left.

* * *

The next class the four of them had was History. Naru was calm but Deidara was nervous. What if they brought up the attack of Kyuubi? He didn't even want to think about how many graves they would have to dig.

"Okay, we have 3 new students. Come and introduce yourselves." Asuma said. Naru, Deidara, and Sasuke walked to the front of the class.

"Hey! You guys are the ones who hang out the demon!" a kid with brown hair and rad fang like tattoos said. Naru turned his way and Deidara grabbed her from behind. "Naru."

The kid next to the kid who yelled out hit the boy on the head. "Kiba! Shut up!" he said.

"Fine Neji." Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Okay. Get talking noobs." Asuma said. Naru started as always.

"My name is Naru. Uzumaki. I like hanging with my brother, playing my guitar and skateboarding. I don't like Sasuke. Don't EVER talk about my past or else." She turned to Sasuke and went to sit.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like to prank dobe..." At this, Naru gave Sasuke the finger. "...and play guitar. I don't like a lot of things including a pink-haired clingy bitch." He went and sat down.

"My name is Deidara Uzumaki. I like hanging with my sis, pranking chicken ass with her, and art. I don't like anyone who hurts my small family." He looked at the class and glared. "Anyone who hurts Naru answers to me." He then left and sat down.

"Okay. Today we're going to talk about the Kyuubi attack." Asuma said.

Naru paled and her eyes watered. 'Shit.' Deidara thought.

Sasuke turned towards Naru and smirked. "Aww. Is dobe going to cry?" Sasuke said. Naru looked his way.

She jumped on him and started choking him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU PROBLEM UCHIHA!"

"Hey!" Asuma said. "You two to the office! Now!" The two got up and went to the office.

* * *

**Twinkle: So that's it. I'll give a Sasuke plushie to anybody who can tell my the name of the song in chapter 1. I'll give a Naruto plushie to anybody who can tell me the name of the song I used in chapter 2. I'll give a Kiba plushie to the first person who reviews that hasn't reviewed before and isn't competing in the other plushies. I'll a Anti-Karin plushie to anybody who gives me an idea for chapter 5. Ja ne!**


	5. Ooo Burn

Chapter 5

**Twinkle: Hey you guys. For the contest with the Sasuke plushie... -background turns into a game show- … shortandsweet93 has won! (gives Sasuke plushie)**

**The other contests are still on and will keep going until the plushies are all gone. Since chapter 4 and 5 are back to back, I will post the answers by chapter. Remember, you guys rock. LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED BITCHES!

* * *

**

Recap

_"Hey! You guys are the ones who hang out the demon!" a kid with brown hair and rad fang like tattoos said. Naru turned his way and Deidara grabbed her from behind. "Naru."_

_The kid next to the kid who yelled out hit the boy on the head. "Kiba! Shut up!" he said._

_"Fine Neji." Kiba said crossing his arms._

_"Okay. Get talking noobs." Asuma said. Naru started as always._

_"My name is Naru. Uzumaki. I like hanging with my brother, playing my guitar and skateboarding. I don't like Sasuke. Don't EVER talk about my past or else." She turned to Sasuke and went to sit._

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like to prank dobe..." At this, Naru gave Sasuke the finger. "...and play guitar. I don't like a lot of things including a pink-haired clingy bitch." He went and sat down._

_"My name is Deidara Uzumaki. I like hanging with my sis, pranking chicken ass with her, and art. I don't like anyone who hurts my small family." He looked at the class and glared. "Anyone who hurts Naru answers to me." He then left and sat down._

_"Okay. Today we're going to talk about the Kyuubi attack." Asuma said._

_Naru paled and her eyes watered. 'Shit.' Deidara thought._

_Sasuke turned towards Naru and smirked. "Aww. Is dobe going to cry?" Sasuke said. Naru looked his way._

_She jumped on him and started choking him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU PROBLEM UCHIHA!"_

_"Hey!" Asuma said. "You two to the office! Now!" The two got up and went to the office.

* * *

_

In the office sat a pissed off crying Naru and a shitty-looking Sasuke.

"EK! You two look so cute together!" Shizune squealed.

Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, your right." Sasuke said after everyone left the room. He turned to Naru still smirking. "You would look so good on top of me naked, sweating and panting, screaming my name as I-" Sasuke was cut short when Naru kicked him where it hurt.

"On top of you my ass." she mumbled.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch when Naru and a more shit looking Sasuke walked out of the office into the lunchroom.

"Sasuke-kun!" pinky yelled as she ran up to Sasuke. "She grabbed his arm. "What happened to you? Did blonde bitch hurt-" Sakura was cut off when a fist connected with her face. It wasn't Naru's.

"How dare you talk about my sister like that!"

"Go fuck yourself blondie. As you can see, me and Sasuke are discussing our future. Now wou-" Yet again she was cut off when another fist connected with her face.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Naru said malice and anger dripping from her voice. "Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away without going to the hospital."

Everyone in the lunchroom gasped. No was has ever threatened Sakura! That's when Ino stepped in.

"Look bitch, that's m-" In the middle of Ino sentence, Naru and Deidara had chucked some mashed potatoes from their lunches at her face.

"Hey!" a Sasuke look alike said from the back. "That's my girlfriend you through mashed p-" SMASH! More mashed potatoes connected with a face. Deidara and Naru looked at each other and nodded.

"FOOD FIGHT!" they yelled and everyone started throwing food everywhere. The quad of teens made it out of the lunchroom clean.

As they were walking down the hallway, they saw 5 girls walking down the hall.

"Hey you!" she said. "My name is Karin. You over there!" she said as she pointed to Sasuke. "Your my boyfriend."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Cause your a slut." Naru stated.

"Hey blondie-"

"Don't you hey blondie me bitch!" Naru yelled. Everything in the lunchroom stopped and 10 kids had came out. "Look, I don't know you and I really don't want to but you are one slut if you call some random hot guy to be your boyfriend." Naru said hand on hip.

"Oh shit. This Karin bitch is about to get fried. When Naru puts her hand on her hip, shit is going down." Gaara said.

"Oh damn Karin got fried!" Kiba said.

"Hey your the kid who called Gaara a demon and showed us to the lunchroom at the beginning of the year." Sasuke stated.

"I don't give two shits about you say blondie, what was your name again,Naru but I'm pretty and popular and your not so don't be jealous."

"Humph Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of and ugly bitch? And your right you are popular... in getting people to move away from you from your ugliness."

"Damn." Shino said.

"Oh Naru, that hurt."

"Like I give a fuck. Go be gay somewhere else."

"Shit!" Neji said.

"I don't get why you want some much attention. You wear extremely short skirts and tight tops to show off your stuff when you still in a training bra. I would like to be your size but unfortunately on your part, I'm an early bloomer. You read slut all over." Naru said and walked away with a swish of her hips.

"Karin, are you going to take that from a new kid?" Shikamaru said.

Karin broke down and cried.

* * *

During free period at the end of the day, the 10 kids from the lunchroom came and sat with the Uzumaki kids, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"Sorry about earlier." Kiba said. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kiba as you already know."

"Shikamaru. Shika for short."

"Ino."

"Chouji."

"Hinata."

"Shino."

"I'm the youthful Lee!"

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Sai."

"Man! You kicked Karin's ass at lunch Naru!" Kiba shouted giving Naru a high five.

"Thanks. Hey Dei?" Naru said.

"Mmmhmmm?" Deidara said.

"Can I borrow a pair of your clothes?"

"Why, un?"

"I don't like the girls outfit."

"Fine."

"Now, who's up for going to the arcade?" Naru said looking at everyone.

"WE ARE!"

* * *

"**Kit, are you sure about this? You know the village hates you and you might get yourself killed."** Kyuubi said.

'I'm fine.'

Kyuubi smirked. 'What are you smirking about fox?'

"**He he You called Sasuke hot."** In the real world Naru stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone turns around and saw a blushing Naru glaring at nothing in particular. All of a sudden, Naru screamed...

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED FOX!"

"What the hell?" the group questioned.

Naru shook her head and walked up to Deidara. "She's being perverted again." she whispered.

* * *

**Twinkle: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Two chapters in one day. There may be 3, it depends. In the next chapter, I'll start the NaruSasu cause I know you guys are waiting for that. Well until next time my sweets. Ja ne!**


	6. The Reason

Chapter 6

**Twinkle: Hello to all. In this chapter we will start the NaruSasu because I'm tired of waiting. ROLL THE GOD DAMN FILM YOU ASSHOLES!

* * *

**

_"**Kit, are you sure about this? You know the village hates you and you might get yourself killed."** Kyuubi said._

_'I'm fine.'_

_Kyuubi smirked. 'What are you smirking about fox?'_

_"**He he You called Sasuke hot."** In the real world Naru stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone turns around and saw a blushing Naru glaring at nothing in particular. All of a sudden, Naru screamed..._

_"YOU DAMN PERVERTED FOX!"_

_"What the hell?" the group questioned._

_Naru shook her head and walked up to Deidara. "She's being perverted again." she whispered.

* * *

_

When the group entered the arcade, Naru ran over to the Karaoke machine.

"I am the queen of singing." Naru said.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba said ready to start a challenge.

"Alright ass breath, if you to get your ass handed to you on silver plater, be my guest." Gaara said. "Naru here has never lost a game of Karaoke."

"Yeah right. What can she do? She's just a-"

"How bout you put your money were your mouth is?" Naru said. "100 dollars, I win."

"Sure." said Kiba mockingly.

"Yes! I'm going to have ramen for weeks." Naru said pumping her fists in the air.

"Naru, knowing you, the money will be spent all on ramen by the end of this week. I mean your stomach is a bottomless pit, un." Deidara said.

"Whatever."

Kiba and Naru put their money in the machine. Naru set hers to hard and Kiba set his to medium.

"Oh come on Naru. I know you can't beat hard." Kiba said.

"YES! They have animal I have become on here!" Naru said jumping up and down like a kid.

"What's so special about that song?" asked Sai.

* * *

Flashback

"_Get out of town you freak!" yelled one of the villagers._

"_Yeah! Scram!" yelled another._

"_Leave me the fuck alone!" screamed young Naru. While she was running, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Naru said closing her eyes, waiting the person to hit her. It didn't come._

"_Why are you still here?" the little boy said._

"_You aren't going to hit me?"_

"_No. Why would I?"_

"_Look! There she is! She's with the other one too!" said a villager._

"_Let's kill them both!" said the other._

"_NO!" Naru said, putting her arms in front of the little boy. "He didn't do anything! Don't hurt him!"_

"_Why shouldn't we? He's just like you! Some worthless demon who killed our family members!"_

"_What?" little Naru said as she turned to the boy._

"_it's true." he told her. The boy turned to the villagers and summoned his sand. "You shouldn't blame the girl! Blame the demon that's inside!" he said as the sand wrapped around the villagers, crushing them.

* * *

_

_ Later in the park_

"_So your a host too?" the little boy said to Naru. They were sitting on the swings._

"_Yeah. My name is Naru Uzumaki. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Gaara Subaku."_

_All of sudden they heard a loud crash. "Stay out of my house you filthy rat!" yelled one of the old women of the house across the street from the park._

_A little boy came jumping out of the window._

"_Hey!" said Naru. The boy looked at her. She got up and walked towards him. He closed his eyes and started to cry because he knew that she was going to beat him up for braking into someones house. "What's wrong?" she asked. _

_He opened his eyes. "I-I'm hungry." he said. She reached into her bag that was on her back. The boys eyes widened and he closed his eyes again._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I don't want to get beat up no more. Please don't hurt me." he cried. Naru just chuckled. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you. Here." she said giving him an apple._

_He reached out and took the apple eating it like he hadn't had food in days._

"_So, do you want to hang with me and Gaara? Since you have no where to stay."_

"_Would I?" he said excited._

"_Sure." Gaara said as he got off the swings. "What's your name?"_

"_Deidara." he said._

"_You don't have a last name?" Naru asked._

"_No. My parents died when I was younger so I don't know them well. All I know is that my name is Deidara." _

"_Alright. It's settled." Naru said. The boys turned to look at her. She pointed to Deidara. "Since you don't know what your last name is Deidara, you'll become my step brother." she said._

_All Deidara could do is stare. "What's wrong? You don't like that idea?" Naru asked. Deidara just glomped her and cried._

"_You don't know how happy it makes me to know that I have somebody to care for me. It just makes me so happy." he cried into her shirt.

* * *

_

_A few years later..._

"_We need some more weapons." 12 year old Naru said. "And ramen."_

"_You and ramen. You already have a stash in Konoha. Why don't you just go there and get some?" Deidara complained to his sister._

"_Do you know how far away that is?" _

_Just then somebody came bursting through the front door. It was Gaara, and he was crying._

"_What's wrong?" the blondes said as they went to comfort their friend._

"_M-my dad is making me..."_

"_You dad's making you what Gaara?" Deidara asked._

"_...HE'S MAKING ME MOVE TO KONOHA!" Gaara screamed, a fresh set of tears coming down his face._

"_What?" Naru asked.

* * *

_

_A year later..._

_Deidara and Naru formed a group called animal. When ever the song animal I have become comes on, Naru would go into her demon form because it would bring back the pain. While the two where out, a certain raven haired kid snuck into their run down apartment.

* * *

_

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_I can't believe aniki! He trashed the house while he was drunk and then beats me up and blames into on me! The nerve of some people. Well now that I'm here, I need to find shelter. Oh look, a run down apartment.

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V. _

_When the two arrived, they noticed a clad of black on their sofa. Naru poked the person while her was in their face. the opened his eyes to reveal two big black orbs. After he realize what happened he fell off the couch._

"_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sasuke yelled._

"_That's what I should be asking considering the fact that you broke into my house." Naru stated.

* * *

_

**Twinkle: Sorry guys, I'm ending it here. Don't forget to read my other story, Konoha high: The hell risers. Tell your friends. Ja!**


	7. Sakura!

**Twinkle: Hey. So... ARE YOU READY TO WATCH SOME GOOD NARUSASU NON-YAOI! If you are, read this. There's not a smex scence though. Sorry.**

* * *

Recap

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

_

(Still in flashback)

_"I should be saying that considering the fact you broke into my house." Naru said back. "Taking a look at you, you have no where to go if you would just desparately enter a run down apartment. Would you like to hang with me and my bro?"_

_"Sure."

* * *

_

2 years later...

_"You know what? We need a group name. So people know who we are." Deidara said._

_"How about... Animal?" Naru suggested._

_"Why Animal?" Sasuke asked._

_"Well I'm kinda like a fox, Dei's kinda like a small cat, your kinda like a raven." Naru explained. "And we can have a cool theme song. My favorite song in the world is Animal I Have Become and I think it'll idolize us. It idolized me."_

_The two boys nodded their heads and from that day foward they were know as Animal. _2 more years later...

* * *

_"I'm going back to Konoha. I don't want to live here forever." Naru said. "Don't you guys follow me." was all she said before she walked out the door and started towards Konoha._

* * *

"Let's just say it symbolizes me Sai." Naru said to the boy.

* * *

All the high schoolers were walking back to the school not half of them were solber. Naru was fine cause she could hold her alcohol.

"Man, Tsunade is going *hic* to kick our asses." Kiba said.

"You mean your asses. C'mon Dei. Sasuke." Naru said. And like that, Naru got down on all fours and ran down the alley, Deidara did the same and Sasuke took off on the wall.

* * *

It was saturday. Deidara had left to go to a bar down the street. So Naru and Sasuke were left in the room all alone. All of sudden they were staring at each other. They stopped when Sasuke smirked.

"What's so funny that you must smirk teme?"

"You called me hot early this week."

Naru put her hand under her chin for a moment then turned a bright red. She hopped out her bed and was glaring at him until he got up. She then had to look up at him cause he was 2 inches taller than her. When he started to get closer she backed up. He kept getting closer and closer until Naru backed into a wall.

"Um... what are you doing t-teme?" she sputtered. He smirked as he got closer to her face.

"Your cute when you blush." Before she could argue, he captured her lips in a kiss. Her eyes widen but she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck uncontiously. They broke apart when they needed air.

When Naru looked into Sasuke's eyes, she quickly turned away blushing again. She let go of his neck and turned around. He chose that moment to wrap his arms around her waist. She was suprised so she hit him in the head. Hard.

* * *

"Heh heh. Sorry Sasuke." Naru said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Sure." he growled. She turned around and started to fidget with her figers. "What is it Naru?" Sasuke asked. When ever she started to fidget with her figers she had something on her mind.

"Well does... um... d-does this... ummm..."

"Just spit it out already."

"Does this mean your my boyfriend?" she said fast and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

He sighed. She got all worked up just to ask him that? "Yes."

"So you'll be nicer to me now?" she said as she turned around.

"Maybe."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oi Naru! We are going to the park and we wanted to know if you wanted to come!" Kiba yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! I'll be out in 10 minutes!" Naru yelled back.

"Okay!" Kiba said before he left.

Naru turned to Sasuke. "You coming?" He nodded. "Are we going to tell them about us?"

He shook his head no. "Alright." She went over to her closet and grabbed her orange tight tank top and her black shorts. "You want to get in? I took a shower last night."

He grabbed his dark blue shirt and black jeans and walked into the bathroom.

"Note to self: Work on Sasuke's Unsocial behavior." Naru sighed.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the two were almost ready. Nevermind...

"Naru do you nessessarily need ur sword? I think the village forgot what you look like."

"You can never be to careful."

Naru had a small book bag. In it was a scroll with her sword, her wallet, plenty of food, and pocket knife. "Let's go."

* * *

"So Kiba, did you invite Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with hearts in her eyes.

"No. I invited Naru. It's up to her to invite Sasuke."

"How?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Sakura, you must really must be dumb. Naru, Sasuke, and Deidara all share a dorm." Ino said.

"Oi guys!"

Everyone turned to see Naru running towards them. "Naru!" they all said.

Sakura started looking around for something.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naru smirked. "Come on out Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect your virginity."

Everyone heard a growl and turned to see Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said before she ran towards him. She didn't get far because Naru was standing front of Sasuke. "NARU, MOVE OUT THEY WAY SO I CAN SEE MY SASUKE-KUN! HE WANTS TO SEE ME NOT YOU!"

Sasuke and Naru's eyes widened. Sakura had screamed Naru's name to so the villagers are bound to remember now.

"Hey look! It's her!"

"Let's kill her now!"

"Yeah!"

"Damnit Sakura!" the two screamed. Naru dug rapidly through her bag. She pulled out the scroll and the pocket knife. She tossed Sasuke the pocket knife. She flew through some hand signs before saying "Kai!" and the sword apeared in a puff of smoke. The two walked up to the villagers. There was like 30 of them! Man does gossip pass fast!

"I have to use her jutsu." Naru said.

"Are you crazy! You know how long that stays in effect!" Sasuke barked.

"I know! There's alot of them though! I want to take them down fast so i dont end up use the cloak."

"Fine."

Naru got down on all fours and closed her eyes. A couple seconds later she had a fox tail and ears. She held the sword in front of her face and then put both her arms behind her and ran through the crowd. She took them all down within 5 seconds. The started to limp

away.

Naru turned towards her classmates and they were frozen in place. She snapped her fingers and they all came back to normal.

Why do you have fox ears and a tail? And what was the all about?" Neji asked.

"The fox ears and tail are apart of my speacial jutsu and let's just say the villagers are dumb and don't realize something." Naru said smiling a sad small smile.

* * *

**Twinkle: K bye. Ja!**


	8. The Ups And Downs Of A Relationship

Chapter 8

**Twinkle: Yea so... let's get started. ROLL IT!**

* * *

"So... since that happened... how am I going to keep a low profile?" Naru asked Sasuke while they're sitting their dorm.

"Whenever they ask just tell them a lie." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Alright then... so... wanna play twister?" Naru asked as she got up and went to her closet. Sasuke nodded so she pulled out the game and laid it on the floor.

* * *

500 spins and movement later...

Naru is in the crab using her tail to hold herself up. Sasuke has his foot under her and his arm over her. They're in a ... suggestive position. Naru had summoned Kyuubi in her 1 tailed form so she's spinning the thing.

"Sasuke, right hand on blue." Kyuubi said. Sasuke shifted ever so slightly to reach the blue with hand and ended up with his head resting on Naru's shoulder. This gave Kyuubi an idea. "Naru, left foot on yellow." Naru moved her foot touched the yellow. In the process, she had to put her knee up. Kyuubi, being the little evil perverted fox she is, knew what was going to happen. Naru was going to grope Sasuke with her knee! After a few second, Naru got the message of what Kyuubi was trying to get at and blushed. After she move her foot, Sasuke realized it too.

He growled. "You damn perverted fox. I really hate you."

Kyuubi giggled. "Love you too."

* * *

Deidara was coming back from where he was. When he was about to enter his dorm he heard voices from the inside. Naru's and Sasuke's to be exact.

"Sasuke, move!"

"I'm trying! This not a very good position!"

"Well hurry up! This starting to hurt!"

"Just get used to it! It's going hurt like this until I find that spot!"

Deidara, getting the wrong idea, slowly backed away from the door and ran down the hall.

* * *

Sasuke was busy trying to find a way to touch the green, which at this point Naru was hunched over. All of a sudden, Kyuubi cracked one of Naru's shit eating grins and started cackling evilly.

Naru and Sasuke looked over to the fox. "What's so funny?" Naru asked with her tilted to the side.

"Deidara was just at the door." Kyuubi said.

"And?" Sasuke questioned. The two started to think.

FLASHBACK

_"Sasuke, move!"_

_"I'm trying! This not a very good position!"_

_"Well hurry up! This starting to hurt!"_

_"Just get used to it! It's going hurt like this until I find that spot!"_

FLASHBACK END

When realization hit Naru, she blushed the color of Kyuubi's fur. Sasuke, unable to keep his cool, fell on Naru. His face fell on her chest.

Kyuubi started to laugh so hard that she was gasping for air. "NOW *GASP* D-DEIDARA THINKS *GASP GASP GASP* THAT YOU GUYS WERE FUCKING! HAHAHA!"

Naru flared at Kyuubi and Kyuubi shut her trap.

* * *

Deidara had to go back to the bar because he could get the images out his head. He was going to murder that Uchiha!

When he got back to his dorm, he saw that Naru was in one corner and Sasuke was in another. Naru shot up and grabbed Deidara.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Deidara screeched.

"Dei, calm down. We were only playing twister! Kyuubi got a perverted idea and decided it would be fun to torture us! Please don't hurt him!"

"Fine. But why the tail and ears?"

"Sakura was acting retarded and yelled my name while we were at the park. The villages heard and attacked us."

"Oh. Why are you protecting Sasuke?"

At this Naru froze and turned around blushing. Deidara eye starts twitching as Sasuke smirked that knowing smirk.

"He's my boyfriend." Naru spoke low so nobody would hear her. But thanks to Deidara's good hearing he heard. Thank Kami-sama that walls were sound proof.

"WHY-THE-FUCK-OF-ALL-PEOPLE-TO-BE-YOUR-BOYFRIEND-YOU-JUST-HAD-TO-CHOSE-THE-UCHIHA-BASTARD! I MEAN COME ON!"

When Deidara calmed down, he noticed that Naru was passed out on the floor with blood coming from her ears and Sasuke didn't have pupils.

"Oops."

* * *

"Alright! Today, on this youthful day, we will play youthful dodgeball youthfully!" Gai yelled over his students. It was gym class and so far the two blondes and the raven were NOT enjoying their gym teacher.

After Gai said they were playing dodgeball, Naru eyes flickered red. Sasuke and Deidara got on their knees and started praying that they were on Naru's team or they would be going to the hospital.

"You youthful children get to pick your teammates." At this, Deidara and Sasuke attached themselves to Naru's arms.

"Go change into your youthful-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naru yelled. Gai was about to retort when he felt great killer intent coming from the blonde.

* * *

After the teens all came out the changing rooms, most of the girls got quiet jealous of Naru. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a orange swirl in the middle. Her bust wasn't helping at all cuz it lifted her shirt so you could see her stomach. You could also see the seal.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had a big nosebleed as he was walking out the changing room so he slowly walked back in to get a new shirt. Deidara saw this and his jaw fell to the ground.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HIDE ALL OF THE THAT! GO CHANGE!" he yelled.

She shrugged. "I don't have any other clothes."

"I KNOW YOU FUCKING DO! DON'T FUCK WITH ME LIKE THIS!"

"Give me your shirt."

"This is my only shirt."

"Too bad. Give it here or the perverts'll rape me." Naru said. She then made her eyes big teary and made her bottom lip stick out and quiver. "You don't want that to happen to little Nawu-chan, do you?"

"Fine. But... what about that?" Deidara asked.

"It's your fault for getting a tattoo." Naru said as she took his shirt.

After the girls heard tattoo, they turned to look. And there it was. Over his heart was a tattoo that said 'Little Naru-chan' in a heart with a cat curled around it. In less that a second, the girls were all over him, asking for his dorm number, his digits, dates, and everything fan-girlish and stalkerish.

With all the commotion, Naru thought that none could hear her. "You think that's awesome? Wait till you see my tattoo." she said. And just as random as it is, when she said that, everyone got quiet. "Damn. Before you say anything, I'll show it to you all." She lifted her shirt. There was a black swirl on her stomach. A little above that, there was a nasty mean looking red-orange fox. It was perched upon the swirl and had nine tails that wrapped around to her back. It was down right ghetto and badass. Just the way she liked it.

She put her brothers shirt on and she turned back to the class. They were all ready for the game. Yet again, Naru's eyes flickered red. She got in form next to her gang. She stopped. "How about me and my gang against the class?" she suggested.

Everyone that was on their side of the court got on the other side. Karin then spoke up. "Come on blondie. Your a girl. I can understand the boys but still they are going to get pummeled." she said.

Deidara and Sasuke smirked. "I have you know that Naru-chan is better than the two of us." Deidara said.

"I bet she can even hit me! I have the best reflex-" SMACK! Kiba got it right in the face. I was true. He was the best out of all of them.

* * *

After class, everyone had to go to the nurses office except for Sasuke, Naru, Deidara, and Sakura. Before Naru could get her, the bell rung. Deidara hand left to the bathroom and his next class. Naru, Sasuke, and Sakura had stayed behind to clean. There was wood, metal, and glass everywhere. All from one game of dodgeball.

Sasuke and Naru were putting away the fucked up bleacher. After they finished, Naru closed the closet not knowing that the door caught her shoelace.

Sakura was coming over to talk to 'her Sasuke-kun' when Naru tripped and fell on Sasuke causing their lips to crash together. Sakura was furious. Naru got off of Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke. I didn't mean-" Before Naru could finish Sakura punched her in the face. Naru started to fall to the ground, but before she hit the ground she scratched Sakura from falling without Sakura noticing it. All Sasuke could do is watch.

"THAT'S WHT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled. Then she winced. Sakura looked at her hand and saw that it was cut and bleeding. her eyes widened.

Naru looked at Sakura while she got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Sakura glared at her. "YOU CUT ME! YOU MONSTER!" Sakura yelled not knowing the pain and memories the word brung for Naru. It was so quiet that you could hear anything: including a tear. Drip-drop. Naru started crying silently.

Sakura was satisfied with her work so she grabbed Sasuke's arm. Naru ran out of the gym not caring where she went. The memories came hard. They were so serious that she could feel the pain from them. Her body hurt so much that she couldn't run and more and passed out.

"Good. She's gone. Not, let's that filth off your lips Sasuke-kun." Sakura said leaning in to kiss Sasuke. Said raven was to dazed by what just happened to notice. Then he snapped back into reality and ran just before Sakura kissed him. "Where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

The raven was about to answer when he looked into the hallway and saw his girlfriend passed out on the ground, blood coming from her mouth while she cried in her uncontious state. His eyes widen, filling with tears that he would not shed. "No." he said quietly.

"What'd you say Sasuke-kun?"

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Not again!" Sasuke said as he ran to his girlfriend's side. He scooped her up in her arms and looked back at Sakura. Then he ran to the nurses office.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Sasuke was still in Naru's hospital room sitting in a chair next to her bed holding her hand. Her state was so serious that they had to call the ambulance. Just looking at her pained expression, Sasuke was on the verge of tears. He couldn't take it no more. So he cried. And boy did he cry hard. He laid his head in her lap and let it all out.

When he stopped his eyes were as red as Kyuubi's fur. Just then, Sakura a.k.a. The Bitch, came in.

"What do you want Sakura? You didn't knock." Sasuke said cold. But Sakura being as dense as she is didn't notice.

"I'm just coming to see my koi. Why are you still here?"

"I'm here because she's my friend."

"Oh, I told the entire school about our kiss and about how I punched she hulk and that your by bf."

Sasuke froze. "When you say bf, do you mean boyfriend?"

"Of course silly." Sakura said as she lightly knocked him on the head. Before she could move her hand, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pull her towards him. "Eager are we?"

Sasuke blew up. "I'M NOT EAGER AND WILL NEVER BE WITH SORRY EXCUSE OF A GIRL! STOP STALKING AND CLINGING TO ME AND DON'T TOUCH ME! AND YOUR NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I ALREADY HAVE ONE!"

"Who is she so I can kick her butt?" Sakura said after Sasuke let her wrist go.

Sasuke looked her right in the eyes. That's when she noticed that his eyes were red.

"THE PERSON YOU'VE BEEN HITTING AND CALLING SHE HULK IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Sakura stared at him for awhile then smiled. "That's when your suppose to say April fools Sasuke."

Sasuke and Sakura were to busy fighting that they didn't know that Naru woke up. And she had her eyes close.

"Sakura, I don't know if you can get this through your thickhead but I love Naru. She saved me when I was homeless and let me in. She has always accepted people for who they are though most of the time she didn't get the same treatment. I love Naru for the kind hearted person she is. I used to be so Antisocial and hateful to anyone who crossed my path but when I met her I fell head over heel for her. She is my map, my compass, and my angel and I am NOT about to lose her because of you. Now will please get out?" Sasuke said.

"Let's just kiss and make up koi." Sakura said as she walked toward Sasuke but before she got to him, he slapped her.

"Out." he said flatly. When she didn't move, he was about to say it again but someone beat it to him.

"Get out Sakura." Naru said from her bed. "Your presents is not requested."

Sakura glared at Naru but then looked at Sasuke. Then, while Sasuke was looking at Naru, Sakura kissed Sasuke togue and all until he punched her in the face. "GET OUT SAKURA!" he yelled as she scrambled out of the room. He then turned to Naru who was crying. Sasuke eyes widened in fear. 'She must of thought that I liked it.'

"Naru I can explain."

"No need."

Sasuke, feeling that he was never going to get through to her, turned around to leave. Then he heard more crying. "What wrong?"

"Your going walk out on me." she sobbed. "Just when I thought I could let's someone near my heart."

"If you want me to stay then I will."

"But people always walk off on me."

Then, Sasuke's Uchiha pride kicked. "FINE! If you don't me here, then I'll leave! We're through! Good bye!" Sasuke before walked out the room and slamming the door.

"Cuz I always don't know how to be nice."

* * *

It was around 8 when Naru had managed to drag herself back to the school thus her body still hurt like shit. She went to her dorm, entered, closed the door, and fell on the bed before she could go to sleep, Sasuke spoke to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as cold as he could though Naru knew it was forced coldness.

"This is my dorm too." There was a long painful silence. "I-I'm sorry." Naru said her eyes fulling with tears that Sasuke couldn't see cause it was dark. Deidara out again that night to try to get over the fact that his sister nearly died.

"What are sorry about? I should be sorry for storming out on you like that."

"But it was my attitude that made you mad!" Naru screamed as she sat up. She got out of bed but fell. "It's always my fault that the people around get hurt! when I was younger, I had friends that were homeless and I let them stay in my hiding place! When the villagers found us, they hung those little kids! Hung them because they hung out with me! The village demon! I'm a monster and you know it!" she cried. "People around me always get hurt because of me. It's just not far! I'm a demon! Let's just face the facts before get hurt to-" Sasuke smacked Naru and she fell to the ground. He got on his knees and grabbed her face so she would look at him. That's when she noticed that he was crying too.

"Your not a demon so don't believe them! It's not your fault those little kids died! Blame the assholes of this village! Not yourself! I'm sorry Naru! I'm sorry for not helping you Sakura hurt you! I'm sorry for not stopping that bitch! I'm sorry for not standing by your side and I'm sorry for walking out on you! You already carry a big enough burden on your shoulders so don't put more weight on yourself." Sasuke said as he got softer as he progressed.

Naru's body fell limp in his arms and Sasuke carried her to his bed. He lied down with her and looked into her eyes. Pain and sorrow were showing. Sasuke looked the other way and she turned her back on him. He thought that she didn't forgive him and kept him hands to himself. After a few minutes, she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around herself and the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Twinkle: Wasn't that emotional? Well review! Ja!**


	9. What Deidara and Sasuke Shouldn't Forget

Chapter 9

**Twinkle: Hello. Just to let you guys know, I want to know if I should make a lemon in the next chapter. This is my first lemon so bare with me. Slight rape with Sasuke and his perverted self. There'll be a poll on my poge. Also, in other unimportant news, I have a . From the creators of this web site. Let's get started. (P.S. I went to the Alicia Keys concert this weekend (March 6, 2010) so I won't be updating because are being retarts and not reviewing. you guys are my insiration and If you don't review, I won't have any motivation to continue. Let's get this started in here!**

* * *

Deidara was coming back from the bar, again, and walked into his dorm to see his sister and her boyfriend cuddled up in his bed. Deidara smiled. After he realized what was going to happen tomorrow, he started to panic. 'Oh shit.' he thought.

* * *

Naru woke up from her slumber in the arms of her boyfriend. She got up and went to go check her cell phone and her eyes widen. "YES! YES!" she said doing her happy dance around the room. Then she tripped over her bed and landed face first on the floor. But she was still happy. It was her birthday!

The thump she caused her to wake the other boys in her dorm. Both shot awake to see what happened. They looked to the floor to see Naru rolling on the floor smiling and giggling. Deidara cocked an eyebrow.

"Naru, what wrong with you?" he said sleepily. She then shot up and glared getting right in his face.

"You don't even know what today is?" she asked.

"What is today dobe?" Sasuke asked from his bed. Naru's bangs covered her eyes and she started trembling. This the two saw her ears stick up and her tail swing wildly.

"You two asshole better start running."

That's when they remembered. 'It's Naru's birthday today. Right.' Then they both remembered what she just said. Sasuke and Deidara shot out of bed and raced out of their dorm door.

* * *

"So, you guys going to the Kyuubi festival?" Sai asked looking at his friends.

"I'm only going if my koi is." Sakura said giggling. Tenten shook her head.

"Sasuke dosen't like you Sakura. Get over it-" Tenten was cut of when a flash of raven and blonde came hiding behind them.

"You guys gotta help us!" Deidara said panting. "Naru's going to kill us when she finds us."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"We forgot something." Sasuke said panting also.

"What did you forget, Sasu-koi?" Sakura said.

"We forgot her bir-"

"THERE YOU TWO FORGETFUL SHIT HEADS ARE!" Naru yelled across the corridor.

"Birthday." the two finished. They got up and ran, and boy did they run fast!

"OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD FORGET, YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH YOU TWO FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS AND YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! I FINALLY TURN 17 AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! HOW WOULD TWO LIKE TO BECOME GIRLS!" Naru screamed.

"N-now Naru, w-we don't need to g-go that f-far." Deidara said stopping and backing up. Naru just kept running towards them. "Oh shit!" Deidara turned around and started running. The two of them kept running until Deidara tripped. Sasuke's eyes widen. "DEIDARA!"

Naru grabbed her brother and beat the shit out of him then through him at a wall. She looked towards Sasuke and smirked evilly. "Your turn Sasu-chan."

Sasuke gulped and ran. Naru ran after him. "Oh no. Don't think for a fucking split second that i'm going to let you get away!" Naru said as she jumped Sasuke. Yet again she beat the shit out of somebody. That somebody being Sasuke.

Deidara was getting up groaning when Naru chucked Sasuke towards him, causing them both to fall. Naru stomped towards them. " NEVER IN YOUR LIFE FORGET MY BIRTHDAY OR I **WILL** CONSTANTRATE YOU!" she yelled in their face. Then she turned on her hells and stomped away, slamming their dorm door behind.

Everyone was thinking something along the lines of 'Note to self: Never get Naru pissed or she'll consentrate me.' while Sakura was thinking 'HOW DARE SHE HULK HURT MY SASU-KOI! WHO CARE IF HE FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY! SHE IS OF NO IMPORTANCE!' Sakura got up and ran to Sasuke. "Koi, are you okay?"

Just then Naru opened her dorm door. "UCHIHA SASUKE-TEME AND UZUMAKI DEIDARA, GET ASSES IN THIS ROOM NOW!" And like that the two scrambled to their dorm.

* * *

"Alright! Since you two dipshits forgot my birthday, and the fact that today is that day, we have to have my party here at the school. Everyone is invited. Get someone to get the booze. Also, since today is the festival, we don't have classes. You know what? Screw that! We're going to have it tomorrow. Now get your butts up and go get the preparations. MOVE OUT!" Naru said. Sasuke just yawned and Deidara was texting.

"Earth to teme and bro. We have to ask the principal if we can have my party in the gym." Naru said thumping them in the head.

"Fine. But can we atleast get dressed first?" Deidara asked still texting.

"Of course!" Naru said as she bounced over to her closet and grabbed her Kyuubi shirt and slipped it on. She then put a black jacket on over that. She put her black skinny jeans on and her black and white flats on.

Deidara put on his bloody red shirt and with matching red jeans and a black belt and shoes.

Sasuke, being emo, put a black top, black jeans with chains, and black high tops.

"Oh yea, and I need to go to the car dealership." Naru said as she grabbed her wallet.

"Why, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, teme, I'm seventeen so I can a car." Naru said.

"And were are you going money for that? You don't even have enough for a house." Deidara said. Naru waved him off.

"Oh yea. I never told you! We're filthy stinking rich! Our dad was Minato Namikaze. So, I was going to go to the bank and get some money out of his account. We also have a bigass mansion on the other side of town. Now let's go." Naru said before she walked out the door. Sasuke and Deidara just stood there glued to their spots with their jaws on the ground.

Naru sniggered when she heard Deidara yell. "I've been living in some run down apartment for almost 10 years when I had a mansion on the other side town PLUS I'm filthy stinking rich and you just brush it off like it's nothing!" he yelled.

"Yep. Now come on. I want to go get a car. You guys can get one too. Well, Sasuke-teme you can dip into your own families funds to get a car." Naru said.

* * *

The trio were at the bank. Naru strolled up to the counter. "I would like to deposite money." she said. The banker smirked.

"What business could a host have here?" he said. It was Naru's turn to smirk.

"Oh, I just wanted to get some money from my dad's account. I bet he has plenty of money in there. I mean, he is Minato Namikaze. Why wouldn't he?"

Everyone in the bank started to bow down to Naru. The banker flushed in embarassment. "I'm sorry Naru-san. My apoligies. How much would you like? There is no stop to the money that is the account."

"I would like 2 million. Oh, also the keys to the mansion." She stuck her hand out and he gave her the keys and the money. The banker smiled.

"Come again Naru-san." the banker said before Naru and her gang walked out the bank.

* * *

Naru walked into the dealership. She walked up the to one of the desk and slapped the money down. The car dealer at that desk looked up.

"Give my the newest, slickest, fastest, black, red striped sports car. It must have orange and red interior. Then get me a back and red motorcycle. The fastest one you got." Naru then looked to Sasuke. "What do you want teme."

"Same as your only midnight blue with black interior."

Naru walked over to Sasuke and stuck out her hand. He looked at her, then her hand, then back at her. "What?" he asked.

"Money." Sasuke sighed and gave her his credit card. Naru strolled back over to dealer. "Use the money for the motorcycle and the first car. Use this card for the other.

A few moments later...

The dealer took the trio out to where the cars are held. He got the motor cycle. Then he gave Naru and Sasuke their keys and walked to there cars. When saw hers, she cracked a foxy grin.

"Oh hell yea."

* * *

The students at Konoha high were all around the school hanging out. A spectific ten kids and Karin were walking down the street when they heard a loud rumbling coming down the street. First they saw a motorcycle come to a stop on the sidewalk before them. They realized that it was Deidara and calmed down.

"You guys better move. The speed demons are coming down the street." he said. the others looked down the street but before they could see anything, two cars came to a skiding stop. There was a black and red one and a midnight blue one.

Kiba's eyes widening and he started to cry anime style. "Those cars are so sweet. I'm envious to whoever own those." he said. He stopped when he and everyone else heard and all too farmilar voice.

"Haha! I won teme!"

"Shut up! I would have won if that old lady wasn't in the middle of the street!"

"AND you nearly hit her! But driving teme."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe you should take driving lessons from me."

"SHUT UP! I'm gonna get you!"

"Only if you can catch me first!" Naru said as she jumped out the sunroof of her car. She ran as Sasuke chased her.

"Get back here Uzumaki!"

Naru stopped. So did Sasuke. She wagged her finger in his face. "Ah ah ah. That's no way to treat your supiours."

"Just because your clan is wealthyer than mine doesn't you can use that against me!"

"Well too bad Sasu-chan."

"Will you quit with the nickname? I hate it!"

"Too bad. Sasu-chan."

"ARGH!"

Just then, the P.A. came on. "Would Naru and Deidara Uzumaki report the the principal's office." it said.

Deidara glared at Naru. "What did you do?"

Naru put her hands up. "I didn't do anything."

* * *

"It has come to my attention that Uzumaki isn't your real last name and than Deidara isn't your real brother. Care to explain?" Tsunade asked Naru.

"It's true that Dei isn't my real bro. Back when I was in Suna, he was homeless. So I gave him my last name that I knew at the time. Just before I moved back here, I did some research in Suna. I was looking at the last hokage and noticed that I looked alot like him. I looked into it and found that he had a baby girl. He sealed Kyuubi in that baby girl. And that baby girl turned out to be me."

"Okay. I demand that you tell your actual real name and not live under you mother's. Kyuubi is your secret."

* * *

**Twinkle: Well guys, I'm stopping it here. It's 10 and I need some sleep because I wake up at 4 in the morning. Well, Ja Ne!**


	10. Happy Birthday, Love

**Naru's Lover**

**Chapter 10**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit  
**

**Twinkle: Hey. There was a lime but it sucked so I got rid of it. Enjoy.**

**(Edited On 12/3/2010: Minor Grammar Problems)  
**

* * *

It was the time of the Kyuubi festival. Everyone was dressed in a formal kimono. Well all except Naru. The group of kids were about to leave when Shino noticed Naru wasn't with them. He looked around. "Where's Naru?"

"Naru doesn't like to go to festivals such as these. It brings up too many unwanted problems."

"Mina, Dei-nii-chan!" Naru said as she ran down the hall. She stopped in front of the group. "I want to go to the festival." she said, grinning from ear to ear, face flush with excitement.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Naru are you trying to commit suicide? Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore rediculous." he trailed off.

**"Yea brat. Are you that dumb? I don't plan on dying just because you are retarded."** Kyuubi commented, feeling like going into a full blown rant.

Naru rolled her eyes before smiling a small happy smile. "I take offense to that. Remember what happened at the bank? I think by now the entire village knows. If not, I'll tell them." she explained to her brother. He rubbed his chin for a little while.

"It might work. Just keep your weapon on you at all times." Deidara warned her, worried for her safety. 'What is she planning? She doesn't just suddenly want to go to the festival.'

Naru's eyes sparkled. "Thanks! Don't leave! I'll be back in a second!" she said she ran back her dorm, a bounce in her step. She was practically skip running.

* * *

About a few moments later, everyone was outside waiting outside for Naru. Sasuke started to get impatient. "How long does it possibly take to change?"

"If we girls want to look our best it takes awhile, Sasu-chan." Naru said, surprising everyone. She was wearing a tight red and orange kimono the split in the middle so you could clearly see her Kyuubi tattoo. She had red and orange high heels and her nails were painted red. Her hair was flowing gracefully behind her which had highlights of red and orange. The most stunning thing was her eyes. Murderous bloody red with black cat slits.

"How did you do that all in five minutes?" Kiba asked after recovered from his shock. The girl looked a lot like one of his kin mates.

"I have my ways. I'll met you guys at the festival. I have to go do something." she said before disappearing. Everyone shrugged it off and left, deciding to go see if there were any good games or food. Though a certain someone could help but let curiosity overwhelm.

* * *

Naru was sitting in front of the moon, looking at it's colors. She notice another presence but ignored it. She walked over to a cabin and walked in, the other person following closely.

Naru when to the balcony of the small house and stared right at the moon; It looked so beautiful. Naru got tired of the person following her and she snapped. "Show yourself."

Sasuke walked from behind the rock he was hiding behind. Naru sighed.

"What is it, Sasu?" Naru said as he walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. He smirked.

"I can't come see my girlfriend?"

"You should have just told everybody you were coming with me."

"That would be too suspicious wouldn't it?"

"Right." Naru turned around and faced her boyfriend. "I'm going to reveal myself on Friday." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm tired of people knowing me for who I'm not." Naru said as she let him go. He sighed.

"Your weird." She smiled at him.

"And you love me for it."

* * *

As the others wondered through town, they thought about how their lives turned out with Naru now. School wasn't as boring now and things were more odd but it made them feel good then being something other than your run-of-the-mill teenager. Kiba was the first to express their thoughts verbally.

"Man, blondie sure is something." he said, hands behind his head. Hinata giggled.

"She's like the sun; a never ending ball of energy and sunshine."

"True. Too true. Troublesome blond." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh shut up Shika. You say everything is troublesome so your statement is valid." Ino huffed. "Geez, you're so predictable, it's not even funny."

"Troublesome women." the pineapple head muttered but unfortunately, he was heard.

"What was that?" Before Shikamaru could even respond, a mocking voice was heard.

"Oh look, its the noob's friends." They turned to see the bitch of all bitches, Karin. Tenten sighed.

"What do you want, Karin? Can't you see we're trying to enjoy ourselves? You and your group of Dutches are ruining our relaxation time." she but out coldly. Karin snorted.

"Oh please. What could you guys possibly be doing that it's more important than me? I'm rising in the ranks fast and if you don't befriend me now and ditch the noob, then you'll find yourself at the end the food chain quickly." The group blinked owlishly, all thinking the same thing.

'Karin said a sentence that actually made sense?'

* * *

**Twinkle: Yep. I made tweaks here and there but its fine now. Man my writing really blowed back then. And it was only a couple months ago. My writer's talent has finally kicked in. Review~!  
**


	11. When All Goes Downhill

Chapter 11

**Twinkle: This chapter has been inspired by Three Days Grace. You guys rock!**

* * *

Everyone was back in the school and it was around 4 a.m.

"Okay. As most of you know, today was my birthday. So, tomorrow I'm going to have a party in the gym." Naru explained.

"Who cares about your birthday? You're one person in a clan that nobody knows about." Sakura commented as she clung to Sasuke's arm, much to his annoyance.

"If only you knew." Naru said chuckling. "Anyway, the theme is rock. The colors are black and red. Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hand except Sakura.

"One more thing, around midnight, we're going to gather in the center of the village and cause some… hell." Naru said smirking.

* * *

Naru woke up to see her brother still sleep in bed. She looked over to Sasuke's bed and noticed that he was gone. She shrugged it off and got dress to go shopping. Her outfit consisted of a bloody red shirt the read 'bite me' and a black mini skirt with black and red converse.

When she stepped into the hallway, she saw something that made her freeze. There, her boyfriend was lip-locking with the pink banshee. She growled loud enough for them to hear. They stopped and looked at her.

"What? Don't you see that we're busy?" Sakura snapped.

"I just wanted to inform Sasuke that I'm going to get the decorations and I wanted to know if he waned to come with." Naru said, glaring at the two of them.

With that being said, she walked away.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

I had left the dorm early so I can get most of the decorations before Naru could drag me shopping. While I was walking down the hall, Sakura grabbed me and pulled me into the corner.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let's go on a date during Naru's stupid party."

"But I'm going to the party."

Sakura, feeling that Naru was more important than her, pull me into a kiss and grabbed my head before I could respond.

I guess today was just not my day because just then Naru had walked out our dorm and froze to her spot.

Sakura finally let my lips go. "What? Don't you see we're busy?" Sakura said.

"I just wanted to inform Sasuke that I going to get the decorations and I wanted to know if he waned to come with." Naru said, glaring at the two of us.

Then she walked way. 'Man, I'm in it deep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It was 7 and everyone was ready for the party. Naru, being the main attraction, wore a black gothic dress and red heels with a red hat.

After calming the noise down, Naru spoke up.

"I know most of you don't know who I am. But I don't care. You are all invited just for the hell of it. Plus, I kind of think this as a concert. You may all enjoy yourselves. Soon, my band will start to play some of the songs I hope most of you know. Ja!" she said cheerily before she walked back stage. The band cam out and played a couple songs like When I'm Gone, That's What You Get, Miss Murder, Shut Me Up, I Write Sins Not Tragedies, and Feel Good Inc.

It was now midnight and everyone was heading towards the center of the village. On a small stage stood Naru, Gaara, and two of Naru's clones. She picked up the microphone off its stand.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd roared with replies.

"Okay, we're going to sing a song I hope everyone knows. If you had some hard times and just felt like killing someone. Killing yourself. Blowing some thing up. Sing this along with me."

She started strumming a beat, Gaara and her clones starting their own beat.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Her demon chakra surged through the guitar.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

The crowd was in an uproar of cheering, many people whistling.

Naru, from her position on the stage, saw Sasuke in the crowd. A scowl made its way onto her face. She turned to Gaara and whispered something to him. His eyes widened and then he found the young Uchiha in the crowd and glared at him.

"Hey you guys! We have one more song before you can all go home. This goes out to a certain someone."

_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._

_Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make,  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it.  
_

_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think,  
About you, I know.  
Only when you stop to think,  
About me, do you know?_

_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me!  
Why do you love me?_

_I hate!  
You hate!  
I hate!  
You love me!_

_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_

The beat settled and everyone was screaming to the top of their lungs. Some couples cried as they came to realization about their relationship. Others beat the shit out of each other for it.

"I have a confess to make." She said as she caught everyone's attention. "I am a nice and caring person but when angry, I can skin a baby alive and feel no remorse. I, Naru Uzumaki, and the host of Kyuubi no Yoko." Many gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Deidara, who was also in the crowd, started chanting.

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi!" he said. The crowd soon followed in suit and started cheering also. Naru took a bow and the crowd when wild. The entire student body was there… well all except a certain Uchiha. He had left in the middle of the last song.

'Damnit! Every time I finally get with her, Sakura has to do something to mess it up!' he thought as he punched a wall. 'That's it! I'm going to go up to and tell her and tell her what she's doing to me.'

Sakura gasped as the entire crowd started cheering. She was _Kyuubi_ for Kami sakes! The demon that destroyed this village years ago. And they were cheering for her? Sakura, deciding to take action, ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"No! Don't cheer for the demon! She killed at least one of your family members!" she screamed out to the crowd.

The crowd started to reconsider until somebody yelled out. "It wasn't her fault! She was just a new born. She didn't have a choice. She's not Kyuubi! Has she ever tried to even kill one of us?" the student said.

"Yes, I have." Naru said.

The student body gasped. "I had tried to kill Sakura for calling Gaara a demon. She triggered something in me. He and I are demon siblings. Kyuubi and Shukaku along with every other bijou are siblings. All nine of them are one big family but they got sealed away because the human race said demons can't be trusted. The bijou never attacked. So in reality, you humans are demons, not us jinjuuriki. Every host is a half demon of the animal of their tenant. That's why I have fox ears and a tail. Does it all make sense?"

The crowd cheered. Naru jumped in the crowd and they carried her and Gaara away. Sakura looked at them dumbstruck as they walked away. She brightened up when she saw her 'precious Sasuke-kun' coming her way.

"Sasuke-kun! You didn't go with the demons!" she said cheerily. Sasuke smacked her in the face after he jumped on the stage.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled, attracting the attention of the crowd. Who doesn't like some good drama? They all went back to the stage and watched. Naru, who was in the back, watched carefully.

"What ever do you mean my dear koi?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Every time I manage to get my relationship on track, you come and mess it all up. You nearly killed her last time!" he yelled, glaring at her.

"She kissed you! I had to do something about it! She tainted your lips! You didn't even let me kiss you to fix it!"

"I don't how many times I'm going to say this. I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU."

"And when that happened, she scratched me!"

"Cuz you punched her and she fell! Her nails are sharp, dumbass!"

All while this is going on, Naru is in the back shaking in fear and anger. Fear because of the memories. Anger because she realized that Sakura came on to _her mate_! Doesn't she ever read? Foxes are possessive. Especially when it comes to their mate.

"Why?" Sakura yelled her eyes watering. "Why can't you love me, Sasuke? What does she have that I don't? Please tell me so I can change and we can run away together and have plenty of kid so we'll be one big happy family."

Sasuke bangs covered his eyes and he started to shake. "Why can't you get it through your damn skull, that because of you, she'll reject me? She'll hate me for betraying her. I love her, no one else. So tell me." Sasuke said, his voice starting to crack. "Why the bloody hell can't you leave me be so I can get rid of this pain?"

Sakura's eyes widen as Sasuke looked up. He was crying. "When I see her sad it breaks my heart. She's bright, funny, and smart. She can make anyone her friend. The coldest of people would melt to her personality. Why can't you see that seeing her sad, knowing that I cause some part of it, kills me?" He clutched his shirt where his heart would be. "This heart ache, it's unbearable. But every time she comes around, the heart ache goes away knowing that she'll never betray me, even if the tree up my ass gets in the way occasionally." He let his shirt go and his tears stopped as he glared at her, sharingan spinning wildly.

"But no! You just have to be a selfish bitch. Not caring if I like you or not. You make lies and lie to yourself when you say your pretty and that you can get anybody you want. Your family is barely known and you think that everybody who has something you want is a freak. The world doesn't evolve around you, Sakura." A purple-black aura started spinning around Sasuke as black marks covered his skin.

In the back, Naru's eyes widen Sasuke got so pissed he started using the curse mark. The only way she could stop it is if she bit him right on the neck where the mark is. If not…. Well let's just say, Sasuke will be in juvenile and there would be a lot of graves to dig. The problem wasn't that she couldn't do it, she could do it, but Sasuke wanted to keep their relationship. But when you weigh the odds, it was life before revealing to the entire student body about their relationship.

Back onstage, Sasuke's entire body had changed. He skin was a few shades darker than his hair which was a shade lighter than the original. There was a shuriken shape mark on his nose, his lips where purple, he had fangs and claws, the white part of his eyes turned black and he had wings.

Naru quickly ran the highest hill she could find and stood before the moon, doing hand signs. Her whisker marks became more define and her claws sharpened. Her 1 tail turned to three and her eyes faded to crimson with cat like black slits. Her blonde her hand many streaks of red. Her fangs were long and past stopped at her bottom lip. Waiting for her body to get adjusted to the new situation, she had to lay down for 15 minutes.

Sasuke was super angry all the memories of him and Naru filled his mind. "People like you deserve to die." Sasuke said as he started to swing at Sakura with his claws.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop! It doesn't have to come down to this. I can replace her and your heart won't ache." Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "I've barely known you month. I've known her since I was 12. Me her and her brother all started a gang in Suna. We were known as Animal. You don't know me besides what I have told you, which isn't much." Sasuke said as he started to charge up a chidori.

Naru got up and her eyes widened. As much as she wanted to see Sakura die she had to do something.

"Now, DIE!" Sasuke said as he started charging at Sakura and Naru jumped off the hill. Everything moved in slow mo until….

* * *

**Twinkle: Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha! Don't worry. I'll be posting the next chapter in like an hour so stay tuned. Ja!**


	12. Naru's Lover

Chapter 12

**Twinkle: Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffy. I just had to do that. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Naru ran as fast as her legs could take her towards the stage. Sakura backed away form Sasuke scared for her life. And just as she closed her eyes ready for the final blow…

The crowd gasped. A split second before Sasuke could impale Sakura, Naru jumped in the way. She bit him where the curse mark was and his demonic features disappeared. Everything would have been fine except for on little problem.

The chidori.

It was impaled through Naru's heart as a result of her save Sasuke from going on a rampage.

Sasuke's eyes widen and fill with tears. "Naru… why did you do that?" he asked.

She smiled, blood leaking from her mouth. "So you wouldn't have to go to juvenile. Now you live a happy life."

"I can't live a happy life! Not without you!"

Sakura was jumping with joy. Sasuke killed the demon.

Naru chuckled. "Have you forgotten who I am? Kyuubi can heal to the point that I can live for up to one week. Then I'll die. But there is way to fix it. I need at least one demon summoning if this is going to work."

"But can't Gaara do it?"

"I can." Gaara said. "But Shukaku isn't what you call sane."

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "Summon him. Kyuubi could probably talk some since into him. Naru, do have enough willpower to summon Kyuu?"

Naru nodded as Sasuke pulled his hand out her chest. She closed her eyes and Kyuubi appeared next to her.

"Come on. We need to do this somewhere private."

Sasuke nodded, scooped up Naru, and started running back to their dorm.

* * *

Deidara was back in his dorm getting ready for bed when Gaara and Kyuubi burst through the door.

"What the hell? Where's Naru?" When Deidara didn't get and answer, he paled. "What happened to my sister?"

Sasuke walked in after them and laid Naru on her bed. "Gaara summon Shukaku."

"Hai." Gaara said as he did some hand signs. There was a poof and out of it came Shukaku.

"Wazzup people?" he said. When he saw Kyuubi, he walked over to her. "Hey Yoko, how about we ditch this place have some fun?"

Kyuubi kicked Shukaku in the balls. "Ichibi, I swear to fuck, if you don't get it together and help me, so help me Devil, I will off what make you male and shove it down your throat. I'm your sister for fuck sake!" Kyuubi said with such killer intent, you could cut it with a kunai.

"Fine, I will. What do you need me to do?" Shukaku said losing the party feeling.

"Help me heal this girl." Kyuubi said motioning to Naru.

"But she's human. She'll die from the chakra we have."

"You idiot. Don't you think I know that? She's not human. She a half in half." Kyuubi said putting her hands on Naru's seal. Shukaku sighed but oblided. Together they healed Naru back to health.

After letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Deidara turned to Sasuke, his face scrunched into a scowl, his eyes glaring. "_What_ did you do to my SISTER!" he demanded.

Sasuke looked away, and sat down on his bed feeling ashamed. "I didn't mean to. Sakura was talking about how I didn't love Naru and my emotions got the better of me. My curse mark activated itself and my demon half took over." He said. "I sorry. I didn't mean to."

Deidara snorted. "How can I trust you? You _shoved _your hand _through_ her chest!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT! THAT PINK HAIRED… WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO CALL HAS BEEN AFTER ME! EVERTIME SHE DOES SOMETHING TO BREAK ME AND HER UP ON MULTIPUL OCCATIONS! I'M JUST SO STRESSED AND IT JUST PASSED BREAKING POINT WHEN SHE TOLD ME ON THAT STAGE IN FRONT OF _EVERYONE_ THAT I'M CONFUSED! I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Sasuke yelled.

Deidara's eyes widen. "When you say Sakura, you mean that girl has a big forehead?" Sasuke was about to answer when Gaara beat him to it.

"Yes. She keep hurting Naru to get to Sasuke." Gaara answered as Shukaku disappeared.

Deidara smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, bitch going down!"

* * *

(Sakura P.O.V.)

I was happily skipping down the hall to my dorm. Why I in a such a good mood you ask? (A/N: Not really.) My Sasuke-kun killed the demon. He's my night in shining armor! I just know that sooner or later he's going to come up to me on bended knee and propose. We're going to be so happy together. Ah!

Just then I see my handsome husband come down the hall.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakura smiled and ran toward Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she calls. He turns to her and glares.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks.

"When we get married we got to work on that foul mouth of yours."

"What?" Sasuke growled out.

"What do you mean 'What'? I'm just waiting for you to propose." Sakura said as she stepped towards him.

"I don't like you. Get away from me." He said as he stepped back.

"Well who do you like? Demon girl is dead."

Sasuke sharingan activated. He growled loudly, gaining the attention of quite a few people. "One, Naru is not a demon and she is alive. Two, I still like her." With that being said, he walks away.

* * *

Naru got out of bed sore as ever. That fucking hurt! Thanks to Yoko and surprisingly Shukaku, she was all healed and ready to go. Well, not really. The student body had the rest of the week off so she had nothing to do. Looking at Sasuke's empty bed, her heart clenched. 'Sasuke.'

* * *

Said raven haired teen was pacing outside his dorm door. 'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! What am I supposed to do? I know she's probably going to hate me for hurting. But wait, that's not even my fault! But what if she blames me anyway?... Ugh. THIS IS SO CONFUSING!' He sighed. "That's it. I'm just going to march right in there and say sorry… But what if she isn't-"

"FUCK!"

"… never mind." Sasuke muttered as he opened the door gulping.

* * *

Naru, attempting to get out of bed, promptly fell on her ass, send jolts of pain up her spine. "FUCK!" she yelled for the world to hear.

After getting back up, she went to the kitchen of their dorm. As she closed the cabinet door, the door opened and in walked her boyfriend.

They stared at each other before Sasuke closed his eyes gulping. He motioned for her bed as he sat down. She hesitantly made her way to the bed. After she sat he opened his eyes.

"I.." they both said. "No you go.." they said again. "I'll go." They said in sync and laughed.

"I'll go first." Naru said as she looked at her hands in her lap. "See, I'm not really mad at you. I know how the curse seal messes with you actions. I got rid of it though. Ano… that's about it."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt. It's just that what she said i-it made me feel so confused and stressed. She keeps breaking us up and it finally caught up with me and-"

He couldn't continue 'cause of the pair of lips on his own. He responded and wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped her own hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They separated and Naru laid on her teme's chest. After 10 minutes, Naru got up and went to her drawer, grabbing a bra, panties, a red jacket that rose over her tattoo and mini skirt.

Sasuke sat up and got boxer shorts and a pair of jean and ran into bathroom before Naru could.

"Hey! I was about to get in there!" Naru yelled.

"Well that's just too bad. Besides, you would have used all the hot water. The only way you can get in here is if you shower _with_ me." Sasuke stated. He smirked when she blushed.

"Fine, let's go." She said walking. Sasuke closed the door behind the two.

* * *

Sakura had been looking around for her Sasuke-kun while trying to avoid the demon. She hadn't went to his dorm because was a chance that _it_ would be there. After an hour of search and finding nothing, she decided that he most likely would be in his dorm. Looking at her outfit, she smirked and headed off to Sasuke's dorm.

When she arrived she knocked on the door.

* * *

Naru and Sasuke were kissing and grinding when there was a knock on the door. They parted and Naru looked into Sasuke's half lidded eyes with her own half lidded eyes.

"You expecting someone?" she breathed out. He shook his no and she got out of the bed. She opened the door and nearly barfed. "Yes?"

"Is Sasuke here?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned around and looked into the abnormally large dorm. "Sasuke! Pinky is here!" she yelled.

"Coming!" he said coming to the door in all his shirtless glory.

Sakura had a nosebleed while Sasuke turned green. He swallowed the bile collected in the back of his throat and blinked, "What?"

Sakura pushed Naru out the way and walked up to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his arm, rubbing her non-existent chest against him. She then rubbed her finger along his chest and pouted.

"Why do you like that slut? I mean, look what she's wearing."

Naru had steam coming out her ears and her eyes had become two white circles. "Look what your wearing!"

Sakura was wearing a pink lacy bra (if you looked close enough you could see that it was stuffed with tissue), a pink skirt that didn't cover her pink panties, and pink high heels. She threw her purse on the ground and tried to kiss him only to be shoved out the door.

* * *

Sakura started to walk back to her dorm when she remembered that she left her purse. She barged right into the dorm to see…

Naru with her legs her wrapped around Sasuke's waist, her back against the wall, the two kissing ferociously. They were grinding and moaning and groaning.

That's when Sakura realized that Sasuke really loved Naru.

She grabbed her purse soundlessly and left, a single lone tear slipping down her face.

I…

Guess…

Sasuke…

Really…

Is…

_**Naru's Lover**_

_**Owari  
**_

**Twinkle: Yep, so that's the end of Naru's Lover. Hoped you liked it.**

**There will be a sequeal called _Finally Ninjas_.**

**Until next time my readers.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
